Everything is fine
by v.boredgirl
Summary: LBD AU in which Jane and Bing get back together before the tape. Oneshot.


Please Review!

* * *

I wake up with the sun streaming down onto my face and the smell of fresh coffee drifting in from the kitchen. This is how it is supposed to be. Easy. No distractions. Just us. Ever since Bing had found out that I was in L.A., he had made it easy for me to remember the feelings I harboured for him and difficult to remember that he... well, he left me. But that was in the past now. Forgotten. He loved me. He wouldn't have left me alone until I had agreed to hear his side of the story about his impromptu departure. It was obvious to me now. To both of us. We had both been manipulated by his sister Caroline. I can't say that I hate her for it. She felt that she was doing what was best for her brother but I'll never say that within hearing distance of Lizzie. She would say I'm too nice and that Caroline doesn't deserve my kindness - let alone tea. She doesn't even know that Bing and I are back together and it kills me every day not to have told her. But I know what she would say.

"Hey, sleepy head, how're you feeling?" I turn to see my boyfriend holding a tray of toast and scones for me. I smile up at him. It seems a bit like Lizzie has brushed off on him. Every night I spend here, he will wake me up with them. I knew I should never have left Lizzie alone with him.

"I'm great thanks. It's a lovely day. You?" I take a scone off the tray and bite into it. God, that's good. I never want this to end. I want to stay in this cocoon of bliss and never leave it. I don't want to be thinking about what Lizzie would say or what Caroline thinks. I want to wake up every morning with the sun shining and my boyfriend there. Just there. Not anywhere else but with me. But I know it's not going to last for long. We have to tell our families and God knows what my mother will do.

"Stop it." I look up sharply, confused.

"Stop what?"

"Stop thinking. Just stop. I know what you're thinking and you need to stop. We will tell them when _we_ are ready." He had said it with such confidence that I have no choice but to believe in him. Believe in us.

"How do you know me so well?" I smiled gently at him.

"I just do. Get used to it, dear, because I am never leaving and that means I will always know what is in your mind," he stole one of my scones me and pulled me up so that we were nose to nose. He kissed my nose tentatively like I was porcelain and grinned at me.

"Come on; let's watch America's Next Top Model." He picks me up like I weigh nothing and deposits me on the couch. This is what I love. Being here, doing nothing. Pigging out watching repeats America's Next Top Model and Glee.

4 episodes and a much needed shower later, I was ready to face the world.

"Bing..."

"Yes, darling?" He was busy recording this week's Glee. Sigh. Any man willing to watch Glee with me every week, however many times we'd seen it before, and not complain about the singing or dancing deserved an Oscar. At least that's what Lizzie would say. Lizzie...

"I was wondering if I well, if we could..."

"...tell your family about us?" Bing finishes for me.

"Well... Yes." I whisper.

Tilting my face up he says, "Jane, if you want to tell your family about us then you can. You don't need to ask me for permission, I can assure you."

"But I'm scared..."

"...of what they will say? They're your family and love you regardless of the incredibly stupid person you are with." He leaned down to kiss me.

"I think that I need to watch Lizzie and Lydia's videos. Even neither of my sisters know what's going on in my life, I need to know what's going on in theirs," I state, feeling bold. I can do this. I can watch them live their lives without feeling guilty about lying to them about mine. I'll make some snicker doodles and then start working my way through Lydia's videos. She had looked so crushed when I told her I had been too busy to watch them recently.

A tray of snickerdoodles later, I was ready to watch the videos. Bing had gone out to get our Saturday night movie. I get my laptop out and started at the beginning, even though I had already watched the earlier ones.

"What is Wickham doing there?"

...

"Oh, sweetie."

...

"I can't believe it."

...

I feel like I can't breathe. It's obvious to me that George is using her. He is manipulating her, making her feel like she is nothing, but she _is_. This was definitely an abusive relationship. I need to call Lizzie. They need to stop their stupid feud and ... and ... and help each other. I wonder what her "fans" are saying about their relationship. I start scrolling through the comments, hoping that other people could see through him for the abuser he is.

"XXX SEE HOT YOUTUBE STAR LYDIA BENNET REVEAL ALL XXX ."

What?! I frantically paste the link into the address bar, praying that it's not what I think it was. It can't be. She's my baby sister. I ... I ... no. My baby sister is not releasing a sex tape. I refuse to believe she has a sex tape. It's just not possible. I can't believe it. I scream out in frustration.

"Are you alright?" Bing anxiously asks. I hadn't even heard him come in. He looks very worried about me. I wordlessly get up and gesture at the screen. I bet that my mascara is running down my face but I honestly don't care.

"Please tell this me is a joke. A sick, sick joke." I plead to him. He took me in his arms and let me cry. I have no idea how long we sat in silence like that for but finally my brain started to process what it had just seen. But, but it must be with her consent, right? The alternative – it doesn't bear thinking about. What will this do to her future?! This could ruin her.

"I need to call Lizzie; we need to sort this out." I said.

"No, you need to relax, okay? Just take a deep breath." I do what he said. "Good, okay. You call Lizzie and I will make some calls to see if this website is legitimate or if it is a bluff or..." he sighs, "...or something."

I started to dial Lizzie's number. How would this go, how could I tell Lizzie that our baby sister might have a sex tape on the internet? I take a deep breath, I can do this. I am the oldest. Next time I see Wickham, he is going to get some boiling hot water thrown his shirt.

"Hey Jane, shouldn't you be out with the new man? Don't think I haven't noticed! Whenever I talk to you, you sound completely enchanted! He better be good to you - not like he-who-shall-not-be-named and not _that_ he-who-shall-not-be-named the other he-who-shall-not-be-named – "

"Lizzie stop. Please. Promise me you won't freak out but -" I take a deep breath. "I was watching Lydia's videos and I found a link..."

She freaked out, she couldn't stop crying. She kept repeating how she was going to kill George Wickham with her bare hands. I'll be right there with her, I'm going to murder him. We made planes for her to get a flight home as soon as she could, and Bing had already got me on the first flight out. I had to ring work to tell them that I needed a leave of absence so that I could be with Lydia. Long story short, they wouldn't give it to me and guess who is now unemployed? It doesn't matter; I will deal with my state of unemployment after we have dealt with that obscene tape. I hope that Lydia is alright. I thought that she would need both of us but every time I rang her it went to voicemail. She had better be alright, otherwise... Let's just say that Wickham doesn't have a chance in hell.

Bing dropped me off at the airport. Ever since I found out, he has been on the phone with friends and contacts of his, trying to find out if this is real or not. It seems to be.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Bing questioned.

"Everything."

"It doesn't matter what your family say. I love you. Come on Jane, remember what my sister did? She manipulated both of us because she is stuck in a time where money means everything. What's worse is that the main reason she did it was because she was jealous of Darcy's feelings towards Lizzie. If you can take me back after I was a complete and utter idiot, then I think I can take this. Trust me. This isn't going to make me go away. The only reason that I am not coming with you is because Lydia needs you and Lizzie, not me. When everything has settled down I will be on the first flight there, don't you worry." I hear my flight number being called above my head. I kiss him goodbye after promising to call him as soon as I land. He kisses me on the nose, like he did the day I found out about Lydia. I wish I could go back to that morning. I wish that this had never happened. But it has and I have to deal with it. We have to deal with it. Everything will be fine. Lydia has me and Lizzie. Lizzie has me. I have Bing. Everything **will** be fine. I repeat it in my head as a mantra. Everything will be fine.

* * *

Hey guys, hope you liked it!

Please review, favourite and follow!

This is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice...

Much love to my lovely Beta magicaltimetravel! Without her I would never have had the confidence to write this fic.


End file.
